Octave à l'école des mutants
by Braymiac
Summary: L'institut Xavier acceuille un nouvel élève dôté de puissants pouvoirs psychiques mais dont le passé et les origines, mystérieuses, nourriront cette fiction, ma permière que je vous prie de lire avec indulgence et de me laisser quelques commentaires.


**Octave à l'école des mutants**

Préambule

Charles Xavier, le Fauve, Logan, Tornade, Scott summers, Jean Grey, Kitty Pride, Malicia, Diablo, et la confrérie sont des personnages issus de la série X-men évolution de Marvel.

Alma Wade et la société Armacham Technologie Corporation ainsi que son personnel et ses réalisations sont issus du jeu vidéo F.E.A.R édité par Monolith

Enfin, mon héro, Octave Soubeyran est ma propre création.

Dans cette fiction (qui est la première écrite par moi), il est important de préciser que certains personnages de la série ne seront pas présent dont Spyke ainsi que les nouveaux élèves mutants de l'institut (Magma, Iceman). La raison de l'absence du premier est simple, je n'ai jamais apprécié ce personnages quand aux nouveaux mutants, bien que je n'ai à priori rien contre eux, une connaissance insuffisante de leurs personnalités respectives m'empêche de les dépeindre fidèlement. J'ai donc préféré concentrer mes efforts sur les cinqs membres originaux du groupe de X-men (Cyclope, Jean Grey, Diablo, Shadowcat et Malicia) auquel j'ajoute un nouveau personnage qui est entièrement ma création et également le personnage principal. Je signale enfin que, les acolytes de Magnéto étant absents, la confrérie sera en revanche présente même si elle ne tiendra pas un rôle de premier plan.

**Chapitre 1**

La voiture s'arrêta devant une haute grille qui s'ouvrit silencieusement dans le bourdonnement à peine audible du moteur électrique qui animait ses charnières bien huilées.

-- Bienvenu à l'institut Xavier. déclara la conductrice, une grande femme dont l'âge devait varier entre trente et quarante ans. Fine, sa peau était légèrement cuivrée, ses longs cheveux blancs se répandaient telle une cascade d'argent sur ses épaules.

Son passager, installé à l'arrière, remercia poliment puis ce tint silencieux tandis que le véhicule s'engageait dans un parc bien entretenu qui offrait au regard de l'observateur de vastes étendues de pelouses verdoyantes sillonée par des allées semées de graviers blancs qui serpentaient, contournant des haies bien taillées, des petits bois de hêtres et des bassins de pierre décorés autour desquels des merles et des moineaux aimaient à voleter gaiement tout en emplissant de façon charmante leurs petits gosiers de l'eau claire et pure dont ils étaient remplis.

L'institut lui-même était une grande demeure d'architecture simple composée de trois ailes aux facades blanches et régulières dans lesquelles s'ouvraient de larges et hautes fenêtres par lesquelles la lumière de l'extérieur pénétrait à flot et inondait les chambres.

La conductrice descendit, le passager en fit autant.

Ce dernier était un grand garçon, âgé d'environ dix-sept ans, à la silhouette rigide et osseuse. Assez pâle, son nez aquilin était chaussé de lunette circulaires cerclées de fer qui grossissaient ses deux yeux d'un noir profond et impénétrable.

Il empoigna de sa grande main aux doigts longs et pâles la poignée de sa lourde valise et tira avec peine celle-çi de la voiture.

-- Je suis sûre que tu seras très bien ici, Octave. dit Tornade car nos lecteurs l'auront certainement reconnue.

-- Mais je n'en doute absolument pas. répondit celui dont le nom vient de nous être révélé.

Après avoir gravi les marches du perron et poussé les légers battants de verre de la porte d'entrée, ils pénétrèrent dans un hall acceuillant et bien éclairée, ou un escalier à rampe de fer forgé finement ouvragé et doré en de multiples endroits permettait d'accéder à l'étage ou plusieurs couloirs, si larges et étendues qu'ils eussent peut-être mieu mérités le titre de gallerie, menaient aux chambres ou dormaient les étudiants.

Les murs clairs étaient décorés de fins moulages de plâtre représentant des bustes de femmes délicates et les colliers de perles de cristal scintillantes qui garnissaient les lustres brillaient telles des nuées d'étoiles dans la blancheur des plafonds.

Le salon, dans lequel on pénétrait par la porte que l'on rencontrait immédiatement à gauche, était spacieux, meublé de grands fauteils de lecture et de large sofa rembouré de cuir moelleux.

Des tableaux, peints avec un goût abstrait et original, couvraient les murs, distrayant le regard de leurs figures audacieuses et colorées.

Une grande cheminée de pierre trônait au bout de la pièce, proche de la porte qui menait à une vaste cuisine moderne, équipée à l'américaine de toute sortes d'ustensiles et d'appareils culinaires dernier cri.

Derrière la maison, l'on avait aménagé plusieurs terrains dédiées à diverses activités sportives et spécialement équipés à l'effet de leur pratique.

Les eaux d'une longue piscine, dédiée à la natation sportive, clapotaient et projetaient sur les murs environnants des reflets bleutés et scintillants.

Tornade mena Octave à une porte de chêne verni élégamment sculptée contre laquelle elle frappa deux petits coups.

-- Entrez. fit une voix claire.

Ils entrèrent et se trouvèrent dans un cabinet de travail occupé par un bureau auquel faisaient face deux fauteils.

C'était une pièce chalereuse, aux murs garnis de boiseries verneis et contre lesquels s'alignaient des étagères tous chargés de collections de livres révétus de cuir et dont les titres, écrits en lettres d'or, scintillaient.

Derrière le bureau, assis sur un fauteil roulant se tenait un homme chauve à la mine calme. C'était précisément ce calme qui était source de l'impression rassurante qu'il fit à Octave.

-- Bienvenue, Octave Soubeyran. dit-il d'un ton acceuillant.

-- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, professeur. dit Octave en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait par dessus son bureau.

-- Je t'en prie assied-toi.

Octave et Tornade prirent chacun place dans les deux fauteils disposés en face du bureau.

-- Bien, Octave, j'ai ici une lettre de ton père m'informant quand aux raisons pour lesquelles il t'envoie ici. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, tu es un mutant. Cela signifie que, contrairement à la majorité des humains ordinaires, tu dispose de certaines capacités qui résultent d'une mutation génétique extrèmement rare. Bien qu'elle soit présente dès la naissance, cette mutation se manifeste le plus souvent à la puberté, comme c'est ton cas et les capacités qui en résultent s'éveillent alors... Cet établissement, officiellemnt un institut pour élèves « surdoués », fondé par moi-même se donne pour but d'aider les gens comme toi à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs ainsi qu'à faire face aux différences qui les séparent des humains ordinaires.

Je suis pour ma part intimement convaincu qu'humains et mutants peuvent vivre et coexister en paix.

Le professeur s'interrompit un bref instant avant de reprendre:

-- Bien que ton père me décrive avec suffisament de précision tes nouvelles capacités, j'aimerais que tu m'en parle toi-même. Aussi, je te pose la question: Quels sont tes pouvoirs?

-- Eh bien... --dit Octave-- Il m'arrive de... déplacer les objets par ma simple pensée...

-- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Tu es doué de télékinésie.

-- Parfois, il me semble percevoir les émotions négatives des gens qui m'entourent...

-- Tu aurais donc également des capacités télépathiques...

-- Je pense que je peux aussi... je peux... ah! comment dire?

Le professeur l'écoutait patiemment.

-- Je peux projeter des images qui traversent mon esprit...

-- Nous allons voir cela. Je t'en prie, ferme les yeux et imagine en te concentrant un paysage.

-- Quel genre de paysage? demanda le jeune homme.

-- N'importe. répondit Tornade.

Octave ferma les yeux et les traits de son visages commencèrent à se crisper sous l'intense effort de concentration qu'il s'imposait.

Tornade posa amicalement la main sur son épaule.

-- Vas-y, ne soit pas angoissé, ait confiance.

Le professeur et elle s'aperçurent que l'air tout autour d'Octave commençait à vaciller, que la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'estompait.

Des ondes, semblables à celles que produisent la surface de l'eau lorsque l'on y jette un cailloux, émanaient de sa tête et remodelaient l'environnement selon l'image sur laquelle il se fixait en ce moment.

Bientôt, Tornade et le Professeur s'aperçurent avec stupeur que le bureau avait disparu et qu'ils se trouvaient à présent au milieu d'une prairie verdoyante et ensoleillée ou une brise douce et tiède, qu'ils pouvaient sentir, agitaient mollement de longs brin d'herbes et des fleurs entre les pétales desquelles venaient se poser des abeilles dont ils entendaient les bourdonnement.

Mais Octave ne put maintenir sa concentration plus longtemps et laissa tomber en arrière sa tête en poussant un profond soupir de fatigue.

Le décor de la prairie disparu en quelques secondes et le professeur, Tornade ainsi qu'Octave lui-même se virent à nouveau dans le bureau.

-- Étonnant -- dit le professeur-- très étonnant...

-- Mais, professeur -- dit Octave d'une voix que faisait trembler une excitation frébrile – ai-je matérialisé ce paysage? L'ai-je rendu réel?

-- Non mais tu as créé par suggestion mentale une illusion extrémement réaliste qui a trompé nos sens. Tu as parfaitement ta place ici car tu possède de grands pouvoirs mentaux, cependant, grands pouvoirs implique grandes responsabilités...

Il parlait à présent d'un ton plus grave:

-- Tu apprendras ici à les maîtriser, je ne te cache pas que cela sera contraignant et difficile car il te faudra également veiller dans le même temps à tes études. Ton dossier scolaire a déjà été transféré au lycée de Bayville qui se trouve non loin d'ici et ou vont mes autres éléves. Ceux-çi seront bientôt de retour de leur journée de classe et je te les présenterai...

A ce moment, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit brusquement pour livrer le passage à un homme grand et bien bâti à la mine renfrognée, les manches retroussées de son blouson de cuir laissant voir ses puissants avant-bras et ses veines saillantes. Mal rasé, ses cheveux en désordre qui tombaient sur sa nuque ainsi que l'éclat noir que dégageaient ses yeux donnaient de lui une indéfinissable impression de sauvagerie et d'animalité refoulée.

-- Ah! Logan – dit le professeur – voici notre nouvel élève.

-- Je l'aurai parié. --grommela le nouveau venu--

Puis, regardant Octave, il lui dit en lui tendant la main:

-- Bienvenu à l'institut, petit!

Il serra la main d'Octave avec une telle force que ce dernier gémit presque.

-- Logan, je t'en prie, mène notre ami à sa chambre. dit le professeur.

L'homme se saisit de la valise d'Octave et la souleva avec autant de facilité que si il eut soulevé un fétu de paille, ce qui mettait en évidence une foi de plus sa force et sa vigeur peu communes.

-- Très bien –dit le professeur-- tu es entre de bonnes mains, à tout à l'heure!

« Tu es entre de bonnes mains » pensa Octave. Il n'en aurait peut-être pas dit autant tant le dénommé Logan lui paraissait imposant et peu rassurant.

Sans mot dire, il le mena à l'étage et ouvrit devant lui la porte d'une chambre dans laquelle il pénétrèrent.

-- Voilà ton domaine, dit-il.

C'était une pièce confortable au plafond haut, ou une grande fenêtre offrait une vue panoramique sur le parc de l'institut.

Elle était meublée de deux lits, d'une comode munie d'un mirroir circulaire ainsi que d'une haute armoire.

-- Tu partageras ta chambre avec Scott Summers – dit Logan – c'est un garçon très sympathique et conciliant. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas de problèmes pour cohabiter. Voilà – il posa la valise au milieu de la pièce-- installe-toi et rendez-vous dans le hall dans une demi-heure.

Ayant dit ceci, il allait quitter la pièce quand Octave osa lui demander d'un ton hésitant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer derrière lui la porte:

-- S'il vous plaît?

Logan répondit par un grognement:

-- Quoi?

-- Je voudrais savoir si vous êtes aussi un... euh un... enfin je veux dire... vous voyez quoi...

Pour toute réponse, Logan leva silencieusement son poing refermé et, tout d'un coup, comme si il eût intérieurement commandé leur apparition, trois griffes de métal étincellant jaillirent d'entre ses doigts, semblant sortir de l'intérieur même de son corps dans un crissement métallique.

Elles disparurent en se rétractant aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues.

Octave, médusé, regardait toujours fixement la main de Logan quand celui-çi, avant de refermer la porte, lui dit d'un ton subitement plus doux:

-- Bonne chance petit.

Et il s'en fut, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par les tapis du corridor s'éloignant jusqu'à disparaître.

Resté seul, Octave ressentit soudain une profonde lassitude et alla s'asseoir sur le matelas moelleux de son lit.

C'était un penseur et un intellectuel. Il avait été orienté par son père dès la plus tendre enfance vers l'étude des lettres et de la philosophie. Il connaissait aussi le latin et le grec ancien, son père l'avait de plus encouragé à apprendre plusieurs langues vivantes et il parlait à présent couramment, en plus du français qui était sa langue natale, l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand, l'arabe et le russe.

Elevé de manière stricte, il avait appris très tôt à baisser les yeux et à parler bas. Méthodique, ordonné, il dormait peu, consacrait la plus grande grande partie de son temps à l'étude et il lui arrivait parfois de faire des vers à ses heures perdues.

A l'école, au collège, et au lycée, il avait toujours été un élève triste, sérieux et grave. Il ne se mêlait jamais à la joyeuse agitation de ses camarades et sa silhouette, sombre et immense, hantait les cours de récréation.

Il se tenait aussi à l'écart des filles, jugeant les passions mauvaises, perturbatrices, nuisibles pour la tranquilité de son esprit et la poursuite de ses études, éprouvant même une certaine fierté à la repression systématiques de ses désirs charnels.

Les deux derniers jours vécus par lui avaient été épuisants. Il avait quitté Paris au soir de la veille, après de pénibles adieux faits à sa famille pour voyager seul en avion pendant une nuit entière ainsi que la moitié d'une journée.

Il avait atteri à New York ou Tornade l'avait acceuilli et mené ici, dans cette banlieue située à quelques kilomètres au nord de la ville.

Le jour déclinait et les premiers effets du décallage horaire auquel il était soumis commençèrent à se faire dûrement sentir.

Il se leva, alla à sa valise qu'il ouvrit puis commença à en sortir progressivement le contenu, empilant ses vêtements qu'il rangea dans l'armoire, plaçant ses multiples livres près de son lit.

Octave marcha ensuite de long en large dans sa chambre, les mains derrière son dos, perdus dans ses pensées.

Il alla à la fenêtre et contempla longtemps le paysage du dehors jusqu'à ce que son regard ne soit attiré par les battants de la grille qui s'écartaient pour laisser le passage à un groupe de six personnes qui s'engagèrent dans l'allée centrale du parc, marchant vers l'institut et Octave pensa qu'ils étaient ses nouveaux camarades auxquels il devrait être présenté dans quelques minutes.

Ils étaient encore trop loin pour qu'il puisse les détailler avec précision mais il vit que les cinq premiers marchaient en groupe et que la sixième, Octave devina à sa silhouette qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, était derrière, légèrement en retrait.

Il continua de les regarder alors qu'ils approchaient. Octave aimait à voir sans être vu car il était d'un naturel extrèmement timide, souffrant d'un malaise et d'une gêne indéfinissable que lui procurai la présence des autres. Cette sensation n'avait fait qu'empirer avec l'apparition de son pouvoir car il s'était vu du jour au lendemain assailli par les pensées intimes de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il les regardait encore, discutant entre eux, quand il vit la jeune fille qui marchait à l'écart du groupe lever la tête et regarder dans sa direction. Ses yeux se fixèrent bientôt sur lui d'une manière si intense et pénétrante qu'il détourna, gêné, son propre regard avant de quitter définitivement la fenêtre.

Un regard vers le cadran de sa montre qu'il portait au poignet et qu'il venait de régler à l'heure américaine l'informa qu'une demi-heure s'était écoulé depuis le moment ou Logan l'avait quitté.

Chargé d'appréhension, il quitta la chambre et gagna le hall ou l'attendaient les cinqs étudiants qu'il avait aperçu par la fenêtre.

Le professeur, arrivant de son cabinet et porté par son fauteil roulant muni de roues mues par un moteur qu'il commandait au moyen d'une petite manette située sur son accoudoir entra lui aussi dans la pièce.

-- Mes amis –déclara-t-il-- je vous demande d'acceuillir parmis vous notre nouveau pensionnaire, Octave Soubeyran, qui nous arrive de Paris.

Octave serra la main de chacun et de chacune. Il y avait deux garçons et trois filles.

Le premier, Scott Summers qui était aussi l'aîné du groupe, se trouvait également être celui avec lequel Octave partagerait sa chambre. Grand, assez fort bien que bâti en souplesse, il portait des lunettes noires aux verres légèrements teinté de rouge.

Le deuxième, Kurt Wagner, était un garçon plus jeune, plus petit également de taille, d'apparence plus relâchée et moins rigide que son aîné. Il avait un visage détendu et rieur ou brillaient ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Parmi les filles, Jean Grey, sans aucun doute la plus belle et la plus séduisante du groupe, celle que l'on aperçoit immédiatement était une grande fille possédant une silhouette fine et atléthique façonnée par l'exercice. Sa mise et sa tenue indiquaient qu'elle accordait un soin infini à son apparence. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux était tels deux émeraudes étincellants qui couronnaient son visage régulier.

Kitty Pryde, semblait la contrepartie féminine de Kurt. Coquine, malicieuse telle un petit chat, elle était également plus menue que la voluptueuse Jean mais également plus vive. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval à l'exception de deux longue mêches qui pressaient le petit ovale de sa figure.

Malicia avait la physionomie la plus intéressante et la plus mystérieuse. C'était une fille gothique d'allure renfrognée et taciturne. Son corps était entièrement recouvert par ses vêtements sombres, ses mains elles-même étaient gantées et son cou était ceint d'un collier de cuir garni de pointe, qui avec d'autres étranges bijoux métalliques et pointus dont elle était affublée, lui conférait un aspect quelque peu intimidant. Octave reconnut immédiatement en elle celle qui, alors que lui-même l'observait par la fenêtre quelques minutes auparavant, l'avait fixé d'une manière si étrange. Chose d'avantage étrange, elle ne lui prêtait plus à ce moment aucune attention.

Kurt, se volatilisant dans un claquement sec accompagné d'un bref éclair lumineux et d'un fin nuage de fumée, réapparut presque instantanément au côté d'Octave médusé puis, portant la main à sa montre qu'il avait au poiget, il pressa un bouton situé en dessous du cadran de cette dernière.

Aussitôt, son aspect se modifia et il se révéla comme étant un étrange petit diablotin à la peau d'un bleu sombre et pourvu d'une queue à extrémité pointue se meuvait comme si elle était douée d'une vie propre.

Sa chevelure était également devenue bleue et les pupilles de ses yeux étaient à présent jaunes.

-- Ah! --fit Octave-- en reculant instinctivement.

-- Je sais –répondit le mutant d'un ton ou la folle geaité qu'il abhorrait dissimulait une peine sourde et profonde-- je fais souvent cet effet à ceux qui me voient pour la première fois.

-- Kurt est naturellement ainsi –intervint le professeur-- la montre qu'il porte est conçue pour déployer autour de lui un camouflage holographique qui le dissimule à ceux qui ne sont pas assez ouverts d'esprit pour accepter sa différence.

-- Eh bien, je ne serai pas de ceux-là! s'exclama Octave et il serra vigoureusement les trois doigt que comportaient la main du mutant.

Celui-çi, radieux, s'exclama:

-- Bravo! Il a fallu plus de deux mois à Kitty pour s'y habituer!

Le professeur parut également satisfait et l'ombre d'un sourire passa même si les lèvres de Malicia tandis que Kitty, gênée pouffait en fixant le sol.

-- Je crois que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises mon garçon. dit la voix grave et profonde d'un nouvel arrivant surgi à son insu. Octave se retourna et sursauta à la vue d'une étrange créature, de la stature et de la taille d'un gorille. Sa peau velue était couverte d'une fourrure de poils bleus semblable à celle de Kurt mais dont les poils étaient plus longs et durs. Ses oreilles pointues émergaient de la masse de son abondante chevelure qui, peut-être, eu d'avantage mérité le titre de crinière.

-- Voici Hank McCoy – déclara Scott à l'intention d'Octave-- qui est instructeur à l'institut.

Octave, faisant un effort pour dissimuler sa stupeur, serra non sans quelque révulsion la

-- Ravi de vous connaître, monsieur McCoy. bredouilla-t-il.

-- C'est « le Fauve » pour les intimes –répliqua la bête d'un ton amical, révélant dans son sourire ses crocs blancs et pointus-- Physicien et grand amateur de Shakespeare!

-- Très bien, mes amis –dit le professeur-- à présent que les présentations sont faites, je pense que nous pouvons passer à table. Logan n'est pas là?

-- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il m'a signalé qu'il passait la soirée en ville. dit Scott

-- D'accord. dit le professeur d'un ton indifférent qui révéla à Octave que le taciturne instructeur avait pour coutume de souvent s'absenter ainsi.

A table, Kurt et Kitty étaient de loin les plus bavards. Assis côte à côte non loin d'Octave, ils se répandaient en plaisanteries espiègles et joyeuses chamailleries.

Kitty se tourna ensuite vers Octave et lui parla longuement du lycée de Bayville, de ses professeurs et de l'ambiance qui y régnait. Elle l'assura avec chaleur de son aide au cas ou il en aurait besoin, lui dit que ses cours étaient à sa disposition, qu'il pourrait solliciter son aide toutes les fois qu'il en aurait besoin.

Jean l'interrogea ensuite sur Paris. Très intéressée par la capitale de la mode, elle lui posa toute sortes de questions concernant les derniers défilés ainsi que les marques les plus récentes de parfum de luxe auxquelles il répondit du mieux qu'il put.

Octave se leva peu avant la fin du repas et déclara en s'excusant qu'il était extrèmement fatigué du fait de son long voyage et qu'il lui fallait se reposer en vue de la journée du lendemain qui, en tant que sa première journée de classe et d'entraînement à l'institut, ne manquerait pas d'être longue et difficile.

Après que le professeur lui eu donné congé, et qu'il eût quitté la cuisine, Kurt s'exclama:

-- Eh bien! Charmante recrue que nous avons fait là! Un véritable ours polaire! Il n'a pratiquement pas deserré les lèvres du repas! Malicia, je pense que tu as un sérieux concurrent!

Celle à laquelle s'adressait cette remarque indifférente haussa indifférament les épaules.

-- Je pense qu'il est naturellement angoissé –intervint Jean du ton doux et calme qui lui était familier-- nous devons faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien ici.

Ces sages paroles entraînèrent un acquiesment général.

Pendant ce temps, arrivé dans sa chambre et vaincu par le décalage, Octave sombra rapidement dans un sommeil lourd et dormis jusqu'à ce qu'un long cris résonne douloureusement à ses oreilles, la voix qui l'avait poussé était si aïguee qu'elle appartenait probablement à une petite fille ou à une toute jeune adolescente. C'était un cri déchirant, ou se mélait peur, colère et désespoir.

Son premier réflexe, dans l'état de demi-conscience ou il se trouvait alors, fut de se lever pour porter secour à la personne qui criait ainsi mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait bouger ni même ouvrir les yeux.

Impuissant, il entendit la même voix, ou se lisait un mélange indéfinissable de rage et d'horreur crier:

-- Ou l'emmenez-vous?

Une lumière blanche, presque insoutenable, emplit brusquement sa vue puis il vit se pencher sur lui les lunettes, les moustaches et le front d'un homme sans âge en cravate et blouse blanche qui le regarda longuement avant de prononcer ces mots:

-- Tu seras un dieu parmis les hommes.

La voix féminine continuait de hurler derrière lui. Des hommes étaient manifestement occupés à maîtriser la forcenée qui criait encore, se débattait et, il en était sûr, tentait vainement de parvenir jusqu'à lui. Sans doute agaçé par cela, l'homme se retourna de moitié, sa bouche s'ouvrait comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner un ordre lorsqu'Octave se réveilla soudain en sueur, la respiration haletante.

Il lui fallut un moment afin de reconnaître autour de lui sa chambre à l'institut, faiblement éclairée par les pâles lueurs du clair de lunes. Il entendit les soupirs réguliers de Scott qui ronflait faiblement ainsi que le chant des criquets qui lui parvenait du dehors. Réconforté, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir de nouveau et, le lendemain, il ne se rappelait absolument pas de son rêve étrange.


End file.
